Soldier
by StaffSergeant
Summary: What happens when you mix a limited war on terrorism, a Super Soldier, School Days and a plot to remake the world? You get this. A story set in School Days, this was an experiment please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Soldier

Chapter 1

Reassigned

_The Boneyard, Afghanistan _

First Lieutenant William "Will" Grant popped up from cover, a metal mesh box, and fired his Modular Assault Rifle at the Dark Star Mercenary taking aim at him. The catastrophic barrage of 7.62mm rounds shredded the poor bastard and dropped him like a rock. "This is Hunter Three-One, mission accomplished. Intel has been recovered and I am returning to the extraction point ETA…5 minutes" _"Roger Hunter Three One…Proceed immediately, to the EP I am tracking a mass of foot mobiles headed to your position" _The bone yard… such a sad place, filled with wreckage. The armored super soldier leaped over the wreckage of a wing and dropped down hard on one mercenary's back. It was absolute bedlam as US forces squared off against Dark Star, a terrorist organization who were hell bent on making a new regime in the world, it was all political bullshit to Will. He worked for Sarpedon, an anti terrorist cell based somewhere in Britain. Will himself had the honor of working with the Special Air Service, one of the few things he actually cherished. The terrorist tried to get up but Will reached down and snapped his neck. He then stood as two Dark Stars fired at him with M4 Carbines. The bullets ricocheted everywhere; two hit the armor above his ribs as he rolled. Will grunted then fired his MARWS at them; the three round bursts got both in the head. "Damn..." Will muttered and checked his armor. Only dented, which was a godsend. The HUNTER Semi powered Assault armor was one of the best systems on the planet, thank you Sarpedon. In addition to the special armor Will had been granted with genetic augmentations turning him into a deadly killing machine.

Will kept moving as he exchanged magazines. The Extraction Point was close; he kept going even as the firefights around him began to intensify. "Contact!!" he heard a soldier yell. Two shots hit the dust. Snipers, great. The super soldier weaved, ducked and rolled. He looked odd doing it but it was better than being nailed in the head. As soon as he dropped out of sight, Will crawled into a small nook and stayed there to catch his breath. He kept his assault rifle up quietly, aiming in a 180 degree semi circle. He got into a crouch and leaped over the nook surprising a squad of five. Three went down when Will used one as a shield and shot two. The two remaining soldiers, fear evident in their eyes, shot their comrade. In a skillful show of brutality Will threw aside the Dark Star and shot the last two in the head. Will sighed as he reloaded, that was close. His armor made him tough, but not invincible. He popped up the map display on his HUD and a small square showing his current location appeared on the right corner. He was close, Will was relieved slightly. He wanted to go home.

Private Wilkins shook as the six foot soldier approached; his armor was scuffed and dented. He also saw maroon on the soldier's boots. The insignia of a First Lieutenant on his HUD wiped his fears away. "S-Sir!!" The private saluted. The cross shaped visor looked at him. "I've got the Intel private, let's get out of here."

The battle had ended successfully, with US forces pushing the Dark Star back. Will sat in the chopper and removed his helmet. Many of the US Rangers, mainly the females, were surprised to see someone so young. Will Grant had slightly tanned skin and dark hair. The major thing about him though was his stormy gray eyes. He looked up at the whispering soldiers "What?" he asked. Every soldier turned away. Will sighed again and leaned his head back. After a few minutes he was asleep.

---

_3 Days later…Sarpedon Facility, USA _

Will checked up on his armor then located a broken seal, replacing it quickly. He got the repair items free, considering that his income was substantial. He was currently wearing fatigues, the pendant in the shape of a cross hung around his neck. "Lieutenant Grant?" Will looked up to see one of the many receptionists Sarpedon had at its disposal, Marie Hammerbach. A nice woman, Will often talked to her and was surprised when she was assigned to give him assignments. Will nodded letting her inside his quarters. All it consisted off was a kitchen, an office and his bedroom. Marie sat down as Will took another chair from his office, he had many extra chairs and not many were willing to ask about it. You can never have too many chairs, was Will's answer. He was always prepared for guests. The ones visiting mind you, not potential targets. "You have another assignment…Um…There's a Dark Star cell in Japan" "I see" Will said softly "My objectives?" "You're going to stop their actions there if you can" Damn, looks like this was going to be a long operation which meant school. He had already studied most of the high school curriculum in Europe and the Middle East, now he had other things to learn. Shouldn't be much of a challenge, Will was seventeen years old but was educated enough to own his own business or teach a college honors class. He should be fine. "We will be sending you your supplies and your armor, your first objective is to maintain a trustworthy profile there" Marie told him. "Here is your school for now" Will took the folder and opened it. Sakakino Academy…Will shrugged. "When is my flight departing?" "You will depart for Japan at 0900 hours tomorrow" "Very well…" Will said closing the folder "I will fulfill the objectives as ordered" Marie nodded standing to leave. "Oh…Lieutenant, you also have orders to protect anyone in danger and those threatened by the Dark Star terrorists…Good luck" she said and left.

Will sighed. That meant he had to pack right now…He hated packing.

--

_3 weeks later, Sakakino Academy, Class Four_

"All right Class we have an exchange student coming in" the class was treated with a tall black haired young man. What was very scary about him was his cool professional look on his face and the stormy gray eyes; he wore the boy's uniform, all of it was in tip top shape and not a single piece of cloth was wrinkled or dirtied. "This is William Samuel Grant; he just recently transferred from the United States. Is there anything you want to say Mr. Grant" "I hope that we can get along" Will said to the class, his voice was…distant and formal and his Japanese was impeccable. The teacher looked at Will a little disturbed at how silent he was. "Ahem…uh…Oh Katsura has a seat empty so you go ahead and sit there Mr. Grant" Will shrugged hefting his backpack then walking towards his seat. His stride sent the message that he was not someone to mess with; he had the aura of a confident soldier.

Kotonoha Katsura breathed a little heavy as Will Grant sat next to her. He looked at her with steel gray eyes before turning his attention to the teacher. The well endowed young girl turned too but still…the look in his eyes was disheartening, both sad and very weary.

Class went by quickly. Will looked up at the roof before deciding to head there. It was a given thing, Will usually liked to keep to himself and most likely not a lot of people were up there.

"So you like Katsura-san eh?" Sekai Saionji teased her friend, Makoto Ito with a smirk. Makoto reddened "Yes…Um…Look Sekai, just don't tell anyone that I have her picture…Especially her!!" he said starting to panic as he saw Sekai's grin. The door opened and the transfer student stepped onto the roof.

Seeing a bench Will was mildly surprised, obviously school was way different in the US and Europe. He saw the panicked look in Sekai's and Makoto's eyes. He didn't recognize them "Um…Gomen?" Will apologized in Japanese. "I didn't expect anyone to be up here…" Sekai knew this was the transfer student. "Um are you lost?" she asked. "Actually…This was where I wanted to be" Will answered softly. "I'm Will Grant…Just call me Will." "So Will-san?" Makoto repeated curiously. Will remembered his lesson "Yes…um Mr.…?" "Oh I'm Makoto Ito, n-nice to meet you Will-san!" Makoto stammered. Man this guy's eyes were piercing his soul.

It was awkward as Will sat on one side of the bench and Sekai and Makoto on the other. They chatted for a while, mostly Sekai asked questions about Will. "Hmm…my mother and my father…I was not very close to them" Will said to Sekai when she asked about his family, one that seemed more of a dream than anything else. The thirty men and women of his unit at Sarpedon, the super soldiers, they were his real family. "I was raised by a military man so I had the unfortunate experience of using a firearm" Sekai looked at Will who smiled "Yes I shot a gun before" he said. He twiddled his thumbs "Not much happened in my life in the US, I have experience as a waiter" It was an odd job for Sarpedon considering that his first test was to find and eliminate black market dealers operating somewhere in Texas. He hated Texas weather. "I have also done a little bit of mountain climbing" "Wow that's cool!" Makoto said astonished. Will just smiled humbly. It was cold and he could barely keep his rifle up. Why those terrorists were meeting up there was anyone's question. He stopped that operation. He looked at Makoto, feeling a little mischievous "So what's this about Katsura I am hearing, Ito-kun" Will said. At that Sekai started to laugh while Makoto stammered, reddening "Makoto-kun has a crush on Katsura-san" Sekai explained. At that Will grinned "Ah, nice…she's very pretty from what I've heard" He said smiling. The super soldier checked his watch. "Well…uh…I have to go" Will said quietly "It was nice meeting you both and I hope that we can be good friends, Sekai-san, Makoto-kun" "Hai, Hai" Sekai agreed "It was nice meeting you Will-san, good bye" Makoto told him. Will simply waved.

____

Well this was an experiment I wanted to try, this was kinda inspired by Modern Warfare 2 sort off...Heh...Uh please review


	2. Chapter 2

Soldier

Chapter 2

First Assignment

and Introductions

The days passed by. Will had a growing reputation in the school, considering that he had good English and Japanese skills, he also had an interest in sports though he politely declined any offers to join teams. "I play for recreation" he said "I am really not a competitive person". He became fast friends with Makoto and Sekai; he was also introduced to another friend Otome Kato and another named Taisuke Sawanaga.

Will bowed politely "Hello I am Will Grant" he said to the girl. He smiled gently, his gray eyes were scary to look at and yet at the same time comforting. "Please call me Will" Otome bowed as well. "He's very polite, Sekai-san" she commented. "I heard you were good at basketball" Will smiled shaking his head "Ah sorry…I don't play competitively" he said. "I only play for leisure" Will really was not a man of competition, despite having the top kill record for Sarpedon's Super Soldier Company, the SS which was named after the notorious Nazi elite soldiers. Otome pressed "But you should, Sensei really liked how you play! You could make it to the top you know!" Will shook his head again. "Sorry, Kato-dono I really am sorry but I just really can't" he said. "I have a filled agenda, what with just moving here and all from the United States…" he smiled apologetically. Otome frowned and said that she had to leave and promptly did so.

Sekai grinned "Well…Will-san is helping me set up Makoto here with Katsura" "No way that hot babe in Class Four!? Why don't you ask her out Grant-san!?" Taisuke exclaimed. Taisuke was more spirited than Otome, Will observed, and he knew he was a little on that perverted romantic side. Barely made sense but…Will shrugged to himself. Best keep this guy under watch…just in case something he did went way wrong. Will smiled in response to Taisuke "Ah…well…I did promise to help Ito-kun here, Sawanaga-san…" he answered amiably. He heard the bell to end the day. "Well, I have to go home and finish up this paper I have for history, if anyone wishes to come along I'm perfectly fine with that" "Let's go to Will-san's house, Makoto maybe he'll have some advice!" Sekai said dragging the hapless boy with her. Will chuckled at the sight, truly being at peace for once was a calming feeling, and it also made him much more alert. The calm before the storm one needed to be prepared.

"Tadaima…" Will said quietly opening the door. Will's home was a simple one story house; all of it was paid for secretly by Sarpedon, which had many branches throughout the world. Will's own income was quite substantial and if any of his newfound friends found out…Will could imagine their shocked faces. He heard the others shuffle inside.

The house was set in a Western style. The kitchen was open to the living room which had a couch, coffee table and another spare table. His room was down a hallway and to the left while the bathroom and the office and the guest room was on the right. It had a calming air around it and was quite neat and tidy. Sekai stared up at the large book case filled with books. "You read a lot don't you Will-san?" she asked him. Will just nodded. "Yes…ah be careful with that Ito-kun" Makoto stepped away from the shiny guitar that sat in the corner. He was just about to strum the strings. "Oh sorry…" Will just shook his hand waving the apology away and lifted the guitar; he adjusted the tuning for a bit then strummed. It was a beautiful sound. "Now mind you I only started playing two years ago so it may sound a little rough" he told all of them. He started to play, slow but graceful. When he stopped Sekai squealed "That was so COOL!!" Will laughed "Thanks…I actually thought I was pretty horrible" he said humbly. "Don't be so modest Will-san, with your looks and that guitar you could get any girl you wanted!" "Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" Makoto said feeling hopeless. His expression made Will laugh again. "You two…are the funniest people I have ever met!!" he said trying to calm down. He laughed once again then said "Okay, Kotonoha Katsura what do we know about her?" he asked Sekai a little serious now. Sekai grinned slyly and they began to discuss.

The next day Will met Sekai and Makoto on the way to school. "Sorry about Taisuke" Makoto apologized to Will. Taisuke had gotten excited when he nearly tipped over the bookshelf. Will just shook his head "its fine accidents happen Ito-kun" he said calmly. "I hope Sawanaga is fine though…" Taisuke got hit by a heavy book when Will and Makoto caught the bookshelf. Well to Makoto it felt like Will had caught all of the weight. "Anyway Ito-kun" Will said "Good luck" he gave Makoto a thumbs up before he left four class.

Will was walking idly; he remembered the date for today. He was going to receive an assignment from Sarpedon; something that bordered on information gathering. His grey eyes gleamed coldly. He bumped into someone "Ah…sorry…" he said. "Grant-kun?"

It was Kotonoha. "Ah, Katsura-san" Will said smiling down at her, Will was very tall, taller than even most of the teachers which made him a little intimidating, until he befriended you. He was completely opposite from the terrible killing engine that Sarpedon had turned him into, he was physically fit and strong yet slim. A lot of girls wanted him for themselves. Will politely declined romantic confessions, to him it was going to be different…and he was different from them. Not exactly human, all soldier. "How are you today?" Will asked Kotonoha who answered "I'm fine, Grant-san…um are you headed to class?" Will nodded. "Yes I am, Ms. Katsura…And I think I am running late" He mused. Will waved at Katsura as he passed by.

Will felt his cell vibrate slightly; disguised as a cell phone the Tactical Interface Communication System was a way for Sarpedon's SS to be contacted. He raised his hand "Sensei, I need to use the bathroom. Forgive me sir it's an emergency." When he got an affirmation Will left for the bathroom.

He closed the stall and took out the TICS. He flipped it open and instructions, orders directly from the Top Brass in Sarpedon, flashed on screen.

FIRST LIEUTENANT WILLIAM GRANT

YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR ARMOR AT 1900 HOURS; YOU WILL THEN PROCEED NORTH TO THIS LOCATION TO MEET WITH YOUR TEAMMATES.

MORE ORDERS WILL BE GIVEN AT THAT TIME.

Will sent his assent and flipped it closed. He then realized that he really did need to use the bathroom after all.

_0300 Hours, night time_

Will heard the knocking and opened the door to his house, the two men in uniform saluted "Lieutenant, sir" he said. Will returned the salute. "At ease soldier" he looked at the silver case on the ground. "Looks like you guys need help with that" With a calm stride Will effortlessly lifted the case and walked inside his house, inviting the two inside. He saw their names: Private First Class Drake Goldberg and Corporal David Walker. "Your armor sir" David said and tapped in a combination on the keypad "Code is 0240 sir, same when you lock it" Will nodded already memorizing the code. "The armor has been refit and repaired and it is operational the moment you power it up. You might want to test it out sir; we'll head north when you are ready"

The moment Will put the helmet on he powered it up, his visor immediately lit up and on screen he began to run checkups, when his status light went green he nodded and stood up. The armor was low profile yet could take a full clip of ammo from an AK-47 or FN SCAR-H. It still hurt like hell though. His helmet, and most helmets of the SS, was custom for him. Will's helmet was shaped like a Templar warrior's save for the two cat ear like motifs on the top. "I'm ready corporal" Will said to Corporal Walker. The soldier nodded and all three quickly moved out of the house, before they left though Will reached back and locked the door. It looked very odd in a suit of advanced armor. When all three reached the car, Drake opened the trunk and handed out an FN SCAR to Will. "We're expecting an attack" Corporal Walker said. Will nodded, it was procedure after all. Drake handed Will a silencer and the armored soldier threaded it onto the FN SCAR.

The van was obviously a façade when Will stepped into the back, seeing a mobile observation center. The two observers saluted to Will who returned the salute. "Frost and Cleric are already there sir" one observer said, on Will's HUD it scanned the soldier's dog tags and his name read Jeffries. The other was named Colt. It was a bumpy ride to the RV point.

Will got off of the van and looked around, it was dark and quiet, and this district was pretty much abandoned. The armored soldier raised his fist and made a circle with his index finger after raising it slowly. Two figures emerged from the shadows. Both were armored similarly to Will save for the helmets. One had a full helmet and a visor that revealed the woman's green eyes. The other had a helmet with four blue slashes decorating the front, with the visor being untouched. They both saluted "Sir" the woman said. It was Staff Sergeant Irene Delgado "Damn good to see ya LT, it's been a long time" the man said with a wave, Master Sergeant Keiichi Gein Will nodded. This was his fireteam, his family. "What are our orders?" Will asked Keiichi. "Yeah, apparently someone hired Yakuza to take out one of our agents who was stationed here… looks like our objectives are to protect her sir, she has information." "ROE?" Irene asked Keiichi. "Obviously the agent has to be alive; we have been given the order to use lethal force…" "Right," Will said hefting his SCAR. "Let's get moving."

Agent Louise Gray knew she was toast when she saw the black tinted car park in front of her house. The blonde agent readied her silenced M9 pistol and waited in front of the door. She heard a loud thud and she jumped in her chair.

Yamada Sanosuke choked as a vice like grip held his throat and closed off his windpipe. He looked up at the cross shaped visor of the armored giant behind him. He knew this was no simple hit any longer, not when this giant just jumped on the hood of his car, crushing the hood. He had ripped through the windshield like it was paper and he simply tossed Shinji as though he was a stick. Him and his boys had rolled out and drew their weapons.

They were way too slow; Keiichi already had the first one down, the rock he had picked up had sailed about thirty meters, the poor bastard was hit in the back of the head and it killed him. Will knew the guy he had thrown out of the car was clearly dead, after hitting the wall which ended up breaking his neck. Irene at least was clean using pinpoint but highly lethal strikes to the heart. Keeping the massive grip on the guy's throat he clicked his COM. "Clean…I mean Clear!" Irene said. Keiichi chuckled. Will just shook his head and turned to look at the Yakuza who was still alive. "Who sent you?" he asked the man. "Some guy said he'd pay if we killed her, said she had information that he wanted…Th-That's all I know I swear please…!" The man stammered. "You're obviously hiding something; poor bastard doesn't want you to kill him Templar" Keiichi commented to the officer. Will slowly turned his head towards the Yakuza who made a frightened noise. Keiichi drew his knife from its sheathe with a flick of the wrist. "It would be in your best interest, Mr. Yakuza to tell me who the man who sent you worked for…" Will said to him, his voice was cold and calculating. "It would be very good" Keiichi agreed nodding his head and casually tossing the knife to and fro between his hands before twirling it. He then crouched yanking on the Yakuza's collar; the knife was pressed to his left eye lid. "Or…would you rather have a face lift right here eh?" "Ah…Ah…"

Keiichi tilted his head. "He…The guy works for Dark Star or something like that!! Please…Please don't kill me!!!!" he shrieked, terror was clearly evident. Keiichi threw him back "There…" he said a little hint of glee evident in his voice. "Just tell the truth! It's not that hard" Will shook his head; Keiichi was effective, but a little violent. Unfortunate that such a cool headed young man had such tendencies. "Well…you're useful so…" Will knocked the Yakuza on the head with an armored fist, he was out cold. Irene injected the man with enough sedatives to keep him down for a good part of the day. "Corporal" Will contacted Walker. "Take this man with you; he might be much more willing to talk…" _"What about the bodies…sir?" _ Will thought for a bit. "I'll take care of it" It was Major Louise Gray, the woman was slight but she had a certain aura of hardness around her. Her purple eyes scanned the area, the three soldiers saluted. "Ma'am" Will said to her. Louise returned the salute. "Nice job" she said to Will. "If I had known you were here, I would have invited you over for dinner" "I would have missed it ma'am, I'm a high school student for this mission" Will said politely. Louise smirked "That's nice…so I assume these two are going as well?" "Sakakino Academy…yay…" Keiichi said. Irene shrugged; it was hard to interpret in a suit of battle armor. Will smiled inwardly to himself; at least he won't be alone again.

_The Next morning…_

_Class 3_

"Good morning" Keiichi Gein said to the entire class "I'm Keiichi Gein, me and Will grant used to go to school together and I know he's in Class Four but meh…" the boy with the mismatched eyes grinned "I hope we really get along this year" Sekai and Makoto looked at each other, such a strange kid. Keiichi stood a head taller than most of the students and even the teachers, he had dark colored hair that was unkempt and a strange red eye and a cold blue eye. He wore his uniform a little off kilter, the jacket was open and his sneakers were scuffed. He looked and was positively insane.

Makoto wondered what his connection was to Will.

_Class 4_

"O-Ohayo…I'm Irene Delgado…um I came from the United States like Will…I hope we get along" Irene was of slight build, tall and had blonde hair and green eyes, she fit the girl's uniform real well and Will knew she was uncomfortable. She had always been a very quiet and private person. She had managed to get a seat next to Kotonoha Katsura and sure enough they had become fast friends.

Will looked out the window, thinking for a moment of the battlefield. The Dark Star…now they were hiring thugs to take out Sarpedon Agents, Louise had informed him that much. He thought of that one chilling fact, if their influence was spreading then how was he going to stop it?

Bullets often caused more trouble than they were worth.

* * *

Read and Review Please? I get visitors but no reviews.


End file.
